


Электрический свет пятьдесят четвёртого

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-26 00:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Квин Моргендорфер была забавной тогда, и что-то Тому подсказывало, что она такой и осталась: несуразной, как щенок с большой головой, но подросшей на пару дюймов». Таймлайн - четыре года после событий, показанных в полнометражном мультфильме «А скоро колледж?».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Электрический свет пятьдесят четвёртого

Путешествие, начинающееся из ниоткуда, обычно и заканчивается в кромешном нигде. Порой нигде подсвечивается неоновой вывеской и впускает едкий сигаретный дым в приоткрытое окно, тем самым заставляя обитателя комнаты с окном неустанно чихать.

Стоило Тому повернуть голову чуть влево, как он понял, что его нигде уже достаточно близко – на расстоянии вытянутой руки или одного балетного шага.

Нигде (и неоновая вывеска, выпрыгнувшая прямиком из своих замшелых пятидесятых, полыхнула лилово-красным) звали Квин Моргендорфер, и, к своему сожалению, Том был вынужден признать, что рад её видеть.

Не настолько рад, чтобы окликнуть по имени; не настолько рад, чтобы не ухмыльнуться её берету, который она надела лишь для того, чтобы казаться более богемной; не настолько рад, чтобы шепнуть Элси, что вон та девушка – сестра Дарьи, и что он непременно должен поздороваться с ней.

Том взглянул на репродукцию Ренуара. Репродукция Ренуара выдохнула Тому в лицо свою стоимость, а стекло, за которым репродукция пряталась от любопытных рук, мазануло солнечным зайчиком Тома по щеке. Несмотря на полумрак, царивший в зале, тонкие полоски света, пробивавшиеся сквозь тёмные занавеси и похожие на бекон, спешили укусить посетителей за щиколотки и лодыжки.

Квин Моргендорфер была забавной тогда, и что-то Тому подсказывало, что она такой и осталась: несуразной, как щенок с большой головой, но подросшей на пару дюймов.

Том уверился в том, что Квин, даже если и случится им пересечься, взглянуть друг на друга и заговорить, вряд ли спросит его об учёбе и о том, почему он не проходит обязательную для студентов Брумсвелла практику – залог успешного будущего.

Неудобная скамья, будто принесённая в галерею прямиком из ближайшей протестантской церкви, окупалась с лихвой тем, что сидя на ней можно было следить за Квин. Не то, чтобы Тома она сильно интересовала. Не скамья, Квин.

Сестра Дарьи, та самая, что устраивала посиделки с коробочками от румян и дикими, но стильными по её мнению подружками, сейчас замерла перед подлинником Мане. Том решил, что это будет интересно. И позволит убить время. Квин качнула головой; берет сдвинулся влево, обнажив морскую раковину без признаков моря – розоватое ухо.

Том достал бумажник из кармана брюк, открыл отделение для мелочи и перевернул бумажник вверх ногами – монеты резво кинулись наутёк. Квин обернулась. Том усмехнулся. Богемная Квин рассыпалась на цветной витраж улыбок.

– Находишь Моне занимательным? – Квин присела рядом, кивнув на картину.

– Мане гораздо занимательней, если говорить именно об этом полотне, – Том закинул ногу на ногу и посмотрел на лицо Квин. Лицо осталось непроницаемым.

– Какая разница, – Квин выпрямилась и перекинула волосы на правое плечо.

– Одна буква. – Зашелестели страницы брошюры. Квин сосредоточенно искала разницу между двумя художниками.

– Я хочу пригласить тебя куда-нибудь, – как бы между прочим сказал Том. – Куда-нибудь, где не будет Моне и Мане.

– И Дега, – рубиновый ноготь Квин указал на фамилию, подчёркнутую тонкой чёрной линией. – Искусство имеет привычку утомлять, знаешь ли.

Квин подняла голову и посмотрела Тому прямо в глаза:

– Я не удивлена твоим предложением.

– Почему?

– Я тебе подхожу.

Неоновая вывеска мигнула и погасла на пару секунд, чтобы вновь вспыхнуть пурпурным светом спустя пару десятилетий. Забавная девочка Квин и правда выросла, но не стала от этого менее забавной.

– У меня всё тот же Ягуар, – Том вздёрнул бровь, ожидая реакции Квин. – Всё такой же ржавый и с проеденными жучками и молью ковриками. А про сидения я просто промолчу.

– Подумаешь, – фыркнула Квин и убрала брошюру в сумочку, похожую на ковбойскую кобуру без револьвера, щедро сдобренную бахромой – бархат или вельвет, – а я всё та же сестра Дарьи. И тебя это не остановило.

– У меня свои мотивы и цели, – честно признался Том, предвкушая обиженно закушенную губу Квин.

– А у меня – один недочитанный детектив и уйма фильмов про подлецов, разбивающих девичьи сердца.

– Я не разобью тебе сердце, Квин. Дорога за моей спиной и так в осколках, – тоном раскаявшегося грешника произнес Том.

– Другая часть фильмов в моей коллекции дисков о девушках, которые давят чужие сердца каблуком.

– У меня нет сердца, младшая мисс Моргендорфер! – подражая Тошнотику, виденному им пару раз, громогласно объявил Том.

– Тогда мне придётся изрядно поднапрячься, чтобы заставить вас страдать, мистер Слоан.

– Буду рад узреть ваши попытки, мисс, – приподняв призрачную шляпу, Том слегка поклонился Квин. Та сложила руки на груди и движением подбородка попросила Тома прекратить. – Как я мог забыть сказанное тобой двумя минутами ранее! Искусство тебя утомляет.

– Театральные жесты вне сцены выглядят безумно пошло.

– Признайся, Квин, ты стянула у Дарьи пару умных книжек и всё свободное время штудировала их, пока не обнаружила, что тебе самой пора отправляться в колледж? – Том потянул бархатистый шнурок псевдо-кобуры, тут же получив по пальцам блеском для губ.

– Я позволю тебе заехать за мной только в том случае, если ты прекратишь вести себя со мной, как с неразумной обезьянкой, – Квин поднялась со скамьи и поправила белую блузу, напоминающую рабочий наряд тех самых импрессионистов, в которых не разбиралась, после чего облизнула губы и полувопросительно посмотрела на Тома.

– Обещаю, никаких сложных для твоего понимания слов я не произнесу, – Том откинулся на спинку скамьи, вытянув ноги в кроссовках в направлении туфлей Квин, которые развернулись к выходу из зала. – Разрешишь мне опоздать?

Квин остановилась, повернулась в пол-оборота, от чего стала казаться ещё стройнее, давая фору всему фантомному и давно ушедшему на покой «Модному клубу», и недовольно скривила красивый рот.

– Чарующая мадемуазель, я буду у вас без пяти восемь, – молитвенно сложенные руки Тома произвели должное впечатление – берет Квин поплыл дальше, минуя смиренных гостей галереи, переговаривающихся исключительно шёпотом и насилующих себя интеллектуальностью, избытком которой можно было заряжать аккумуляторы на пару футов дальше самих выставочных залов.

В приоткрытое окно комнаты мотеля вторгся Чак Берри, стряхивая пыль с замшевых синих ботинок Элвиса и с пластинок, мёртвым грузом осевших на подоконнике. Нет, определенно нет чёткого места назначения, до которого можно добираться в спешке на большой скорости.

– Зачем ты с ней так? – Элси положила подбородок брату на плечо, подкравшись сзади неслышно, точно хищная кошка, которой надоело играть в своих джунглях с лианами и трупиками мелких грызунов.

Том, не оборачиваясь, потрепал Элси по волосам и промолчал.

– Она не ограничится пиццерией, Том. Я это знаю, и ты это знаешь.

– Я бы сказал, – подал голос Том, – что для той Квин, которую я знал несколько лет назад, пиццерия была сродни чистилищу.

– А Данкин Донатс и Бургер Кинг, по всей видимости, для неё ад кромешный.

– И не забудь, что в этом аду редко встретишь кого-то, кто выглядит для тебя достаточно стильным, – Том обернулся к Элси и подарил той насмешливую улыбку.

– Тебе придётся очень постараться, чтобы не вернуться домой с окровавленными руками подобно Макбету – призрак Банко, которого будут звать Квин в современной постановке, не станет украшением интерьера малой гостиной.

– Перечитай пьесу, моя дорогая, – Том щёлкнул сестру по кончику идеального носа.

– Твоя недостаточно развитая сестра видела лишь фильм, поэтому совет отпадает за ненадобностью, – Элси с притворной ласковостью погладила Тома по щеке. – По пути домой мы непременно придумаем для твоего ненастоящего свидания что-нибудь не слишком броское и не слишком оригинальное.

Электрический свет пробежал по всем этажам и замер перед дверью номера мотеля. Вспугнутый яркостью неоновых огней, он забрался в замочную скважину и остался там – может быть, до утра. А может, на ближайшие пятьдесят лет.

Внешний вид Квин демонстрировал небрежность, которая требует нескольких часов тщательной подготовки. Том любезно распахнул дверь отцовского автомобиля и подал Квин руку.

– Как же твой Ягуар?

– Решил не портить твою репутацию неприличной машиной.

– Как мило. Куда мы отправимся? – с видом королевы, Квин опустилась на сидение. В салоне витали ароматы отцовского одеколона и дорогих сигар, перебиваемые запахом кожи.

– В приличное место.

– Надеюсь, приличное место не благоухает острым соусом, говяжьими бифштексами и нестиранными носками, – поморщилась Квин, пристёгиваясь. Безопасность – превыше всего, прочитал Том на лбу у Квин. Та зачесала волосы в хвост так, что ни один волосок не мог и думать о побеге.

– Это весьма пристойное заведение, мисс Моргендорфер. Но не могу гарантировать того, что вам оно придётся по вкусу.

– Ты опять за своё? – осведомилась Квин, обновляя на губах слой блеска, родного брата того, что нанёс меткий удар по фалангам пальцев Тома в галерее.

– Давай включим музыку, – проигнорировал Том вопрос Квин. Фрэнки Лэйн едва начал петь, а Квин уже закатила глаза. Тому это понравилось, Том сделал звук громче.

Книга, лежащая на прикроватной тумбочке в номере, вдруг ожила. Страницы зашуршали, твёрдая обложка с глухим стуком ударилась о край предмета более чем скромной меблировки. Электрический свет преодолел страх перед неоновой вывеской и с живейшим интересом заглянул в издание стоимостью в пару долларов. «Где же ваше место? Нет такого!»

– Это кинотеатр, – оглядевшись, сказала Квин. – Мы проехали столько миль, чтобы посмотреть фильм под открытым небом. Здесь нет даже попкорна.

– Разве ты не следишь за фигурой? – Том достал из машины плед и расстелил его на истоптанной сотнями, тысячами ног земле, покрытой невозмутимой и храброй порослью травы.

– Кинотеатр, я имею в виду настоящий кинотеатр, повод хорошо повеселиться или чуточку погрустить, а не судорожно считать калории в банке колы или стакане с кукурузой.

– Говоря о подсчёте калорий, ты подразумеваешь под этим то, что после похода на вечерний сеанс ты ничего не ешь вплоть до обеда следующего дня? – сумерки скрыли улыбку Тома, мелькнувшую на долю секунды и тут же испарившуюся. Чеширский кот, волей случая попавший в маленький американский городок, затерянный среди скуки.

– Это совсем неважно, мистер Слоан, – Квин аккуратно расправила лимонно-жёлтое платье и так же аккуратно села на плед. – Что мы будем смотреть?

– Пожалуй, – Том кинул быстрый взгляд на Квин, потом перевёл его на экран, – проследим за тем, чтобы Одри Хёпберн не помяла платья от Живанши.

Квин подтянула колени к груди и обхватила их руками. Квин интересовал если не сам фильм, то уж точно наряды, в которых щеголяли актрисы. С Квин было просто. Но, к удивлению Тома, не слишком легко.

– Могу соблазнить тебя хот-догом, – Том посмотрел на её тонкие запястья, на тень от ресниц, падающую на скулы, – если ты пообещаешь мне, что это будет не единственная еда, которая окажется в твоём желудке сегодняшним вечером.

– Ты мешаешь мне смотреть кино, – прошипела Квин, повернувшись к нему. – Будь добр, подожди с разговорами хотя бы до середины фильма. Ты только посмотри на этого парня! Он настолько мужественен, что его челюстью можно колоть орехи!

Том вновь улыбнулся и подмигнул Хамфри Богарту. Подобная реплика Квин едва ли являлась комплиментом. В качестве утешения и ободрения старины Хамфри, Том мысленно отдал честь его лейтенанту-коммандеру Квигу.

Проигрыватель включился самостоятельно. От прикосновения иглы к чёрному диску вздрогнули ко всему уже было привычные стены. Потому что ее поцелуи слаще вина. У нее поцелуи вкуснее вина... Электрический свет напряженно заискрился и метнулся в сторону блёклых обоев.

– Нет, – Квин искренне возмущалась концовкой фильма, – какая же это всё-таки глупость!

– То, что она выбрала не того мужчину? – в глазах Тома заплясали искорки смеха.

– Конечно же, нет! Это он выбрал не ту женщину! Она ему категорически не подходит.

– Я думал, он тебе не нравится, – Том пододвинулся ближе к Квин и протянул ей свой свитер. Та посмотрела на упомянутый предмет гардероба так, словно тот необходимо было разминировать в течение одной минуты, иначе их прибежище сделает им ручкой и взлетит на воздух.

– Я и не сказала, что он мне нравится. Меня раздражает его внешность, но его герой мне весьма симпатичен.

– Квин, – позвал её Том.

– Что? – она отвлеклась от мрачного сверления глазами пустого экрана и посмотрела куда-то сквозь Тома.

– Так сколько книг из Дарьиных запасов ты прочла?

– Ах, ты всё об этом!.. – Квин закатила глаза и уже приготовилась открыть рот для следующей реплики, как Том наклонился к ней и поцеловал. Квин помедлила, а после ответила на поцелуй. Сдержанно и вежливо, будто это было пустой формальностью, требующей неукоснительного соблюдения.

– Это было крайне некстати и крайне нелепо, – резюмировала она после того, как Том отстранился от неё. – И я была бы тебе признательна, если бы ты отвёз меня домой. Прямо сейчас. Иначе я пойду пешком. И со мной непременно что-нибудь случится.

Шантажистка молча стянула с себя свитер Тома и вручила ему его обратно. После чего вновь вернулась к гадким распоряжениям и не менее гадким условиям: – Разговаривать со мной я тебе тоже запрещаю. Одно твоё слово – и я выхожу из машины.

– Какая досада! Я надеялся, что мы посмотрим ещё один прекрасный фильм родом из середины двадцатого века, – стараясь скрыть неизвестно откуда взявшееся чувство досады, Том перешёл на ёрничанье.

Квин отряхнула платье от невидимых ворсинок, прилипших к нему, и, задрав подбородок, села на заднее сидение.

Голубая и слегка подсвеченная, как дорогие бриллианты, вода в бассейне мирно посапывала, пока её не разбудил шум. Вода сонно обвела территорию мотеля всеми своими четырьмя кафельными берегами: определённо источником шума была неоновая вывеска. Она шипела и била лампочки на осколки. Что-то произошло, решила вода. Не здесь, не сейчас, но где-то там, спустя много лет. Из репродуктора при съезде к мотелю грянула «Лихорадка» Пегги Ли. Вода уютнее свернулась бирюзовой волной и спустя куплет снова заснула. До утра. Которое, наверное, не наступит никогда. Я вспыхиваю, когда ты зовешь меня по имени, и ты знаешь, как я собираюсь вести себя с тобой.

– Нет, нет, нет! – Элси затянула пояс халата и свесилась через перила. – Неужели, о Бог мой, Том, неужели твоя копия оказалась подлинником? – Элси достала из кармана мятный леденец, положила его на язык и тут же разгрызла полупрозрачную конфету крепкими зубами.

– Во-первых, она со мной не разговаривает, во-вторых, она похожа на ящик Пандоры, в-третьих, я собираюсь пойти спать, оставив досужие сплетни на потом.

– Потом будет поздно, – разочарованно вздохнула Элси.

– Почему?

– Потому что потом мне будет не интересно.

– Предлагаешь мне удовлетворить твой интерес прямо сейчас? – Том раздражённо поднялся по лестнице, впечатывая каждый свой недовольный шаг в дорогое ковровое покрытие.

– Было бы неплохо – я прочла все журналы от корки до корки, но ведь дешёвых сенсаций много не бывает, – Элси посмотрела на брата снизу вверх.

– Миссис Моргендорфер мне помахала. Помахала и виновато развела руками.

– С чего бы это?

– Наверное, с того, что когда Квин закрывала за собой дверь автомобиля, вся округа решила, что где-то взорвался газовый баллон.

– Сильно ты её обидел, должно быть, – Элси отгрызла ноготь на безымянном пальце и теперь смотрела на уродливые остатки былой красоты с горьким, как касторовое масло, сожалением. Должно быть, такие же эмоции отражало лицо Адама в тот момент, когда он осознал, что с гедонистическим образом жизни покончено раз и навсегда, зато Ева останется с ним до конца его дней.

– Глупости! Я её всего лишь поцеловал, – Том опустился на ступеньку, поставил локти на колени и подпер подбородок кулаками. – Думаешь, зря?

Элси задумчиво оглядела свой испорченный маникюр: – Тебе повезло, что она похожа на ящик Пандоры, а не на коробку с фейерверками и хлопушками.  
– И не вздумай ей звонить, – предупредила брата Элси, – наберёшь её номер – и окончательно всё испортишь.

Том, у которого и в мыслях не было подходить к телефону с подобным намерением, лишь хмыкнул.

– Что я испорчу?

– Всё веселье, вот что.

– По-твоему, это весело – раздражать других людей и доводить их до белого каления?

– По-моему, да, – ответила Элси.

– По-моему, тоже, – Том улыбнулся и встал. – Спокойной ночи.

Элси достала второй леденец и нацелилась им в брата: – Она сама позвонит.

– Да что ты? – притворился заинтригованным Том. – Зачем ей это делать, если она так оскорблена моим поведением, что даже не попрощалась?

– Первое: ты вёл себя как скотина. Второе: девушкам нравятся смазливые скотины, даже те, которые ведут себя с ними по-свински. Третье: медленно уходи и начинай считать до десяти, обидев девушку, и когда дойдёшь до цифры девять, девушка непременно окажется позади тебя. С распростёртыми объятьями и сердечками вместо зрачков.

– Несусветная чушь, – фыркнул Том. – Ты много времени уделяешь колонкам советов для подростков. И слишком вдумчиво изучаешь якобы реальные истории из жизни юных девиц с куриными мозгами.

– Мне семнадцать, – Элси хрустнула леденцом и поднялась с пола, – а в этом возрасте быть идиоткой – непозволительная роскошь.

– То есть, то, что ты мне сказала, признак большого ума?

– Нет, это признак того, что я умею отделять зёрна от плевел и сама так никогда не поступлю. Как бы ни хотелось авторам слезливых тинейджерских романчиков о любви в это верить. Путь к началу чего-то большого может быть гораздо короче того, о котором они пишут. Не нужно много страдать, чтобы быть счастливой под омелой.

– Считаешь, что Квин глупа, раз поступает именно так? Что ничем не подтверждено, заметь, – Том поднял указательный палец вверх.

– Я считаю, что она не Дарья, – Элси взмахнула полами халата и направилась в свою комнату.

Печёные бобы – остывший ужин обитателя комнаты, – похожи на детей из сиротского приюта. Безрадостные и сморщенные от переживаний, в одинаковых коричневых платьицах. Погнутая вилка, тарелка со сколом, стакан с мутным дном – вот и вся жизнь. Электрический свет пробежался по зубчикам вилки, дотронулся до края стакана и стыдливо глянул на отбитый край тарелки. Чужое уродство всегда привлекает внимание, но показывать, что оно для тебя занимательно – себе дороже. Надорванный снизу кусок обоев призывно зашуршал, сообщая о визите своего старого приятеля-сквозняка. И электрический свет послушно вернулся в своё новое укрытие. Идеально чистую пепельницу, спрятанную в шкаф для пущей надёжности. Электрический свет видел могилу предыдущих стеклянных розеток – чёрный мешок, наполненный прахом обёрток от дешёвых продуктов и упаковок от недорогих и необходимых в быту вещей. Неоновая вывеска с сердитым видом заглянула в мутное окно. Ничего она там не увидела, только разбрызгала пурпур по полу и стенам. Кто его знает, как оно всё повернётся? И кто знает, наступит ли утро здесь или там?

Том подумал, что ошибся. Что путешествие из ниоткуда может привести только в такое же угрюмое никуда. И не будет никакого нигде. Том укладывал вещи в кожаный чемодан. «Блестящие перспективы», – сообщило Тому зеркальное отражение. «Вечная скука», – одними губами ответил Том зеркалу и завесил его старой футболкой. Так обычно поступают с птичьими клетками, когда птицы уж слишком возбуждены. Или когда птицам пора отдыхать, а они этого не понимают, продолжая весёлый щебет и гомон внутри каркаса из металлических прутьев.

Тому захотелось написать Дарье. Легкое и небрежное письмо о том, что всё с ним в порядке, он не раскис и Брумсвелл не был бы для неё слишком хорош – как и все предыдущие четыре года, а она для Брумсвелла – вполне, как и все предыдущие двадцать два года. В записной книжке Тома Дарья стояла особняком. Её номер он помнил наизусть, оба её адреса он основательно вызубрил. Один тогда, когда они были вместе, второй – когда они оба были одиноки. Но вот беда, у Тома не было ни листа бумаги, ни ручки, ни конверта. И готовности всё это искать тоже не было. А электронные письма ведь мёртвые, и мучить себя джигой на клавиатуре, чтобы Дарья ничего не ответила или ограничилась короткой заумной фразой, слишком сложно. Сиюминутное желание погасло, как короткая спичка.

Том предусмотрительно попросил родителей вернуться из гольф-клуба не позднее двух часов. Чтобы выбрать, кто отвезёт его туда, где ему самое место. К будущим карьерным высотам. «Чей ты сын – папин или мамин?» Элси родители как-то умудрялись делить между собой, будто она была пиццей, а у них был специальный нож, Тома же приходилось каждый раз вскрывать словно банку с томатным соусом для спагетти. Но Тому давали возможность выбирать самому, что совсем неплохо при условии того, что ты знаешь, кто именно тебе нужен. Том не знал ни тогда, ни сейчас. Папа – мама, Джейн – Дарья.

По подъездной дорожке застучали капли дождя – пьяный барабанщик, впервые в жизни увидевший барабанную установку; собиравшаяся ещё ночью разразиться гроза приготовилась нанести подлый удар по субботним планам всех лонсдейловцев разом. Том посмотрел на часы – в гольф-клубе время ленча, у Элси время французских поцелуев на её занятиях итальянским.  
Внизу кто-то настойчиво забарабанил в дверь.

– Мисс Моргендорфер! – нацепивший на лицо дежурную гримасу вежливости, Том открыл дверь шире, но Квин не торопилась входить. Стояла и смотрела на Тома с видом Святой Лючии, которая скорее вырвет глаза ему, а не себе. – Не лучший момент для беседы на пленэре, вы не находите?

Догадайся Том заключить пари с сестрой, стал бы обладателем двадцатки. Квин не превратилась ни в сахарную вату, ни в желейную уточку, ни стала излучать коралловые, под цвет ногтей, сердечки всем своим существом. И не выказывала ни малейшей тени желания заключить Тома в цепкие девичьи объятья. Присовокупить к этому ещё и то, что Квин так ни разу и не позвонила за прошедшие четыре дня, и картина получается совсем мрачной – как работы Мунка.

– Брось, Квин, ты же не вампир, чтобы ждать приглашения! – Том дёрнул уголками губ. – Обещаю, если ты войдёшь, я буду вести себя как джентльмен. И не стану пугать тебя связкой чеснока и распятием. Последнее, правда, вряд ли найдётся, но я всегда могу сымпровизировать что-нибудь.

Квин раскраснелась, влажные пряди длинных волос прилипли к обнажённой шее и к вискам, где пульсировала тонкая жилка.

– Как джентльмен? – гневно переспросила Квин. – Как джентльмен?!

– Моё благородство по отношению к дамам можно намазывать на хлеб вместо масла, – Том недоуменно смотрел на Квин – какая муха ту укусила?

– Благородство? Да ты просто жалок! – Квин сверкала глазами и ими же метала молнии.

– О чём ты говоришь? – Том произносил каждое слово так, чтобы акцентировать внимание Квин на предложении в целом. Но, как оказалось, собеседник той был не нужен. Будучи вынужденным подчиниться негодующей Квин, Том прислонился спиной к распахнутой теперь уже настежь двери, и приготовился слушать.

– Когда ты встречался с Дарьей, я думала, что ты, в сущности, неплохой парень, хоть и немного чокнутый, потому что выбрал мою сестру. Твоя семья богата, но ты раскатывал на чудовищном автомобиле и всячески избегал любого упоминания о больших деньгах, которые вы, как лепреконы своё золото, прячете в банках и вкладываете в инвестиции, активы и акции. Чокнутый, думала я, когда вы с Дарьей садились в твою дребезжащую и гнилую, по которой свалка рыдала давно и навзрыд, машину, просто двинутый.

– Ты пришла сюда, чтобы рассказать мне о том, какие мысли приходили к тебе в голову четыре года назад? – упоминание Квин имени Дарьи поневоле привело Тома в состояние закипающего чайника.

– Да! – крикнула Квин, и природа с радостью присоединилась к её воплю – грянул гром. Том схватил Квин за руку и втащил её, отчаянно сопротивляющуюся, в дом. – И не смей прикасаться ко мне!

– Предпочитаешь быть поражённой молнией? – раздражение отпустило Тома, Том отпустил Квин. Та присела на диванчик, но сразу же вскочила на ноги. Скандалы и удобная мебель не самое удачное сочетание.

– Когда вы разошлись, мне на это было наплевать. В конце лета Дарья освободила свою комнату от лишнего хлама, который она называла личными вещами, покидала в сумку одежду, книги в коробку, и отправилась в колледж. А я осталась. И каждый раз, когда Дарья приезжала домой – а их по пальцам одной руки можно пересчитать! – я вспоминала о тебе. В Хэллоуин, в День благодарения, в Рождество...

– Исключительно по праздникам, я понял.

– Я вспоминала, вспоминала и вспоминала, пытаясь разобраться в том, почему так происходит, почему ты засел в моей голове настолько крепко, что даже мои увлечения не могут перевесить твой намертво въевшийся образ, – Квин перевела дыхание и продолжила: – И я до сих пор не могла этого понять. А потом я пошла на эту выставку, чтобы расширить свой кругозор, и встретила там тебя. Спустя эти несчастные несколько лет. И ты был всё такой же, и я сама вновь стала младше, вернувшись в прошлое.

– Квин, – восхищённый Том приложил руку к сердцу, – твоя речь настолько прекрасна, что я просто не могу не сказать тебе об этом!

– Вот! – воскликнула Квин. – Всё дело в этом!

– М-м?

– Ты остался неизменен, ты как... Как гора Рашмор!

– Говорят, барельеф постоянно подвергается нападениям диких туристов.

– Зато изменилась я, – тихо сказала Квин и всё-таки вернулась на диванчик. – Я думала, ты это заметишь и оценишь, хотя мы и не настолько хорошо были знакомы и не перекинулись достаточным количеством фраз. Но Дарья наверняка рассказывала тебе обо мне.

– И о «Модном клубе», – улыбнулся Том, садясь рядом с Квин.

– Тогда, в галере, я сказала, что я подхожу тебе, но потом, по пути к открытому кинотеатру, осознала всю глупость ситуации. Я ведь просто сестра Дарьи, поэтому чокнутый Том Слоан пригласил меня куда-то. И когда Том Слоан на меня смотрит, он думает о Дарье, об умной Дарье, а не о глупенькой Квин. Ещё эта песня, игравшая в машине…

– Это музыкальная классика середины века, – заметил Том. – И я видел по твоему лицу, что она тебе не нравится.

– И этот поцелуй, который окончательно испортил мне настроение, и выбранный тобой фильм... – Квин всхлипнула, и Том озадаченно глянул на неё. Но его нахмуренный лоб тут же разгладился.

– Ты решила, что я поцеловал тебя лишь затем, что ты сестра Дарьи? – осторожно поинтересовался Том.

– У девушки с таким интеллектом, как у меня, выбор вариантов не велик, – огрызнулась Квин, не поворачивая головы в сторону своего визави.

Мотель, который только-только высушил краску в коридорах и взбил подушки в свободных номерах, накренился и чуть вздрогнул. Неоновая вывеска заморгала уцелевшими после предыдущей бойни лампочками и обеспокоенно взвизгнула четырьмя угасшими буквами названия. Электрический свет, притаившийся за ванной занавеской, удовлетворенно пролился на мыльницу серебряной краской.

– Время не останавливается на какой-нибудь дурацкой развилке, не выбирает: «О, а может, мне отправиться туда? Или всё же свернуть в закусочную, что в нескольких милях отсюда, если верить указателю?» Оно течёт, подпрыгивает, торопится, оно не тормозит посреди своего бега! Время меняет всё встреченное на пути, но до тебя оно, кажется, не добежало. Оставило тебя там же, где и встретило когда-то!

Том ошарашено наблюдал за Квин, нарезающей круги, как лошадь на манеже. Не глупая, не простая, не маленькая. Просто-напросто сестра Дарьи, а это ведь ничего не значит. Совсем ничего.

– Наивная крошка-Квин, которую можно позвать за собой, поцеловать мимоходом, и оставить за бортом. Пусть мучается тем, что недостаточно хороша для такого, как ты!

Том промолчал, проявив завидную долю благоразумия – проницательность Квин как-то слишком уж быстро заставила Тома обзавестись этим прекрасным качеством.

– Я не пустая, – устало сказала Квин, вернувшись на диванчик после седьмого круга. – Я не хочу быть пустой. Для меня важно было сказать тебе это всё, Том. Только поэтому я пришла к тебе, я не стала бы унижаться, будь повод другим.

Пурпурная вывеска лишилась ещё двух букв, отчего стала похожа на беззубую афишу, коих полно в неблагополучных районах Нью-Йорка, славящихся любовью к кинематографу. Мотель дрожал крупной дрожью, подпрыгивая салфетницами, ключами, новёхонькими шторами и цветочными вазами.

– Я уезжаю сегодня, – заполнил возникшую паузу Том тем, что смог выговорить. Остальные слова и фразы не давались, растягивались, мялись и рвались. – Через несколько часов меня уже не будет в Лонсдейле.

– Вовремя я успела, – бесстрастным тоном произнесла Квин. – Пожелать тебе лёгкой дороги? – За окном сверкнула молния.

Мотель, уже расползающийся, как шляпа из папье-маше под дождём, испустил предсмертный вздох и сравнялся с землёй, на которой стоял; вода, переливающаяся через бортики бассейна, хлынула вниз, к дождевым червям и мокрым камням. Электрический свет ринулся вверх по проводам, становясь ярче с каждым своим витком и поворотом, поддавшись его примеру, очарование пятидесятых воспламенилось и начало отсчёт с конца, вторгаясь в двухтысячные. Последняя неоновая буква вывески вспыхнула так ярко, как только могла, и погасла, отпустив пурпур на свободу. Утро всё-таки наступило. Электрический свет влетел мотыльком в настольную лампу как раз вовремя – тьма за окном становилась всё гуще. Только ты можешь привести мой мир в порядок, только ты можешь превратить тьму в свет, только ты и ты одна можешь так меня зажечь и наполнить мое сердце любовью только к тебе...

– Посмотри на меня, – вполголоса, но настойчиво попросил Том, – пожалуйста, Квин.

И Квин посмотрела – с вопросительной надеждой и томительной нежностью. Мягкий электрический свет, струящийся по спинке диванчика, вежливо и послушно остановился в одном дюйме и одной временной петле от поцелуя.


End file.
